2015.03.23 - PG Resigns from JL
The press conference is assembled from the various news agencies to hear a rare interview of Earth's slightly less famous Kryptonian guest. This is in fact one of the few times Power Girl has ever stepped up to an official podium. She stands there in the classic outfit, certain to once again bring her to the monologues of talk shows. "I have called this conference together to address the People of New York State and the Citizens of the United States of America." She pauses a moment to let the wording sink in. "Recently the Justice League has had a minor shift in focus, this well meaning and beneficial change repeats a larger world view and an acknowledgement of the fact that The Justice League has a responsibility to think and act globally." Her eyes scan the crowd, and she makes no check of papers or notes, in fact she does not seem to have any with her. "The Justice League is now simply, the Justice League. I understand the nature of this change an the meaning. I consider myself to be a friend and ally of the Earth as a whole, especially those nations that put human rights, and liberties at the forefront of their actions. I however cannot continue to function within this organization as a full member. I am a guest of the planet Earth, but I am also foremost an American by nature. The United States first welcomed me and the assistance that I could offer. It is first under the purview of United States Constitutional mandates that I offer what aid I can." Power Girl moistens her lips slightly, "To this ends, I am formally offering my withdrawal from the Justice League. I shall continue to support to the best of my ability the good and noble souls of this organization. I shall continue to offer what aid I can in any crisis foreign and domestic of a non-belligerent fashion, to defend the Earth against alien threats, natural disasters, and acts of extraordinary criminal violence as I always have. I shall also continue to the best of my ability to act within the sovereign laws of this and any other nation I should aid. I shall continue to strive to make this a better world for Humanity, and a better nation for Americans." Another pause. "I thank you once again for being my adopted home." This, of course, creates a buzz of activity in the media surrounding Power Girl. "What will you do now?" "What do Justice League members have to say about this?" "Will you be joining the Avengers?" Near the back, Lois Lane looks on at the Kyptonian woman. "You're sure about this, Kara?" Her voice is quiet, but she knows the Woman of Steel can hear here. Power Girl looks out over the assembled group. Ordering the questions in her mind and pointing at the one she is addressing, before restating the question. "What will I do now? As I have stated I will continue to act in much the way I always have. I will address needs as they arise, and assist as best I can in accordance with American mandates in addition to those of any other nation I will be assisting." The Kryptonian says and proceeds on to the next question. "What do Justice League members thinks of this? I will not speak on behalf of the feelings of other Justice League members." A pause and a look of the consideration. "Will I join the Avengers? At this time, no invitation has been extended.. Further, it is my understanding that the Avengers function under a S.H.I.E.L.D. mandate of international powers. That would be the same as the Justice League, so I rather doubt it." Her eyes glance to Lois Lane, and she tightens her lips a little as she returns her gaze to the general press core. "No further questions at this time in this venue. I will make arrangements to provide a personal interview in the near future. Thank you for your time, and good evening." And really, that said, she turns and walks a few steps before vanishing in a blur of motion. Category:News